The New Future Diary 新しい未来日記
by Jalen Kun
Summary: Kanzaki Akihiko is your average Japanese boy; superiority complex, a Tsundere, and sorta a Yandere. That's not very average, you might say, but he hides all of this behind numerous facades; therefore he's average. Even though he's very outspoken and cocky on the outside, on the inside he's a bunch of pent up emotions bound to explode. "My dreams for the future? Nothing, obviously."
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: This will be my first Mirai Nikki (Future Diary) story. I loved the Mirai Nikki Anime… It's one of the best Anime in the world to me (second to Gintama) so it was obvious that I had to make a story like this! I just couldn't bring myself to do so because I doubted that I could make an awesome fanfic about such an awesome Anime. But… I think I'm ready..! SO HERE IT IS! THE NEW FUTURE DIARY!**_

_**Summary: Kanzaki Akihiko is your average Japanese boy; superiority complex, a Tsundere, and kind of a Yandere. That's not very average, you might say, but he hides all of this behind numerous facades; therefore he's "average." Even though he's very outspoken and cocky on the outside, on the inside he's a bunch of pent up emotions bound to explode. "My dreams for the future? Nothing, obviously…"**_

**The New Future Diary**

_Prologue_

I'm what you may call… Insane.

I wouldn't call myself weird, because that's too much of an understatement, and I'm in no way _normal._ I'm just plain, unmistakably, insane. I'm insane because I have _waaay _too many problems in my head that are in no way coming out to meet the world.

I always want to be the best in everything I do; I _yearn _to be the best in everything I do! If I'm even .1% inferior to anyone I just feel as if the world is going to end. Therefore, I try my hardest to avoid things I'm not good at; sports, video games, and math. As much as I try my hardest to overcome being inferior in everything, those three things will forever be things I suck at, so I just avoid anything and everything that connects to those three things.

To everyone else I'm the best athlete around, I would own you and everyone else at games, and I'm the best at math in the whole 11th grade. How do they come up with such false accusations (although incredibly beneficial to me)?

Well… A few friends of mine actually started a rumor that I demolished everyone in my neighborhood at football, basketball, soccer, baseball, and even golf! "We couldn't find anything that he was bad at!" they lied. I obviously told them to start the rumor (superiority complex, remember?), and it helped that my friends are captains of the sport teams. The reason no one questioned why I would never join any clubs is because they already told the gullible saps that since I'm friends with all of them, it wouldn't be fair for me to just join one club, and there's no way I could join them all, now could I? The lie was only meant for the people in my homeroom, but of course _everyone _had to tell _everyone _and their mothers, and by the end of the day I was Akihiko - The Sports Extraordinaire.

There were rumors after rumors of me doing all these incredible things, and so being the best at games was just a "Duh, of course he is!" thing. I was slowly, but steadily becoming one of the most popular kids in school, but that was after I was named "Akihiko The Math King."

I usually get all A's on my report cards, the best scores on my tests, and really just picked for everything involving school in general. But… The one thing that I could never quite grasp is math.

Math… What a useless thing. We don't need to know math… It's not like we'll unlock the world's secrets by _math!_ The very word leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.

But the math test had to come sooner or later. So what do you think I did?

I cheated. I used my cellphone to either calculate the answers or look up the horrid word problems. And I got a 500 (a perfect score) on the test, while the Idol of the school, Jinguuji Akane, got a 496. I didn't feel any remorse or guilt for cheating, because basically, it was what I had to do to keep up the "Perfect" act. I wanted to be perfect… I _yearned _it.

And that brings it up to the story…

The story of the Future Diaries.

_**Author's Notes: Sorry that this is so short, but the other chapters will be a lot longer. This is only a prologue after all.**_

_**Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this story! I don't expect you to like it now, since this is only the prologue… But… Whatever. -_-**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes: Yosh! This is the official first chapter for The New Future Diary! Please enjoy! **_

_**Extra Information: This story takes place after Yuno and Yuki finally end up together as God's. So, after Mirai Nikki episode 27 (OVA). I'm going to be using a random year... For some reason. Don't judge me! **_

_**Kanzaki Akihiko is your average Japanese boy; superiority complex, a Tsundere, and sorta a Yandere. That's not very average, you might say, but he hides all of this behind numerous facades; therefore he's average. Even though he's very outspoken and cocky on the outside, on the inside he's a bunch of pent up emotions bound to explode. "My dreams for the future? Nothing, obviously."**_

**The New Future Diary**

_Entry One: "I Unintentionally Entered a Death Game... __**DEAD END**__..!"_

"Kanzaki Akihiko, get up!"

...

"Kanzaki Akihiko, get up!"

...

"Kanzaki Akihiko, get your ass up!"

My eyes quickly opened in irritation and a bit of nervousness. I'm irritated that my mom has to ruin my peaceful sleep, but I'm also nervous because my mom can get pretty scary if she gets riled up enough.

"...I'm up, I'm up," I mumble, slightly shivering at my mom's glare of hatred directed at me. What did I do wrong now?

By the way, my mom has straight blonde hair that stops at her neck. Her eyes are a crimson red (contacts), but her real eye color is a light brown. She's currently wearing a black business suit for her job; a secretary.

"You're going to be late for school!" She yells in my face before backing up and stomping out of my room. Before she leaves the house she yells, "It's 7:00! Your bus comes at 7:15! You're going to be late!" And with that she slams the door and the house is once again quiet. It's enough to make me go back to sleep.

I don't, though. I grab my orange-colored phone off of my dresser and instantly start typing on it. This is as good an opportunity as any.

**"[January 1st, Friday, 2016] 7:00 A.M. (My House; My Room) I was woken up by my mom... She said I'm going to be late for school…**

**Objective: Make it to the bus stop before 7:15.**

**People To Beat: Mom.**

**Obstacles: I have to take a shower, brush my teeth, put on deodorant, brush my hair, and put on clothes before 7:15..."**

What I just did was add another entry to my Superior Diary. It's a phone diary that I update on a normal basis. But, I don't just write any random thing down. It's called my Superior Diary because... Well, you'll see soon.

After putting my phone down and grabbing the towel beside my bed I rush to the bathroom. It doesn't take long to shower, brush my teeth, and put on deodorant, and it takes even shorter to put on my clothes and rush back to my room. I decide to skip brushing my hair, though, and I just find any random pair of clothes to wear.

I grab my phone and look at the time.

7:10.

I have time.

I pocket my phone and grab the house key off of my dresser, also pocketing that. I skip breakfast as I run out my room and pass the kitchen, taking another second to look at myself in the hallway mirror before leaving the house. I'm currently wearing an orange t-shirt with black jeans and white shoes. I'm also wearing a dark blue jacket, which my phone is currently in, and my head is covered with messy blond hair. I got the blond hair from my mom, but my innocent blue eyes are from my dad.

After checking myself out a bit longer (It's hard to resist!) I run out the house, closing and locking the door behind me. I run as fast as I can, trying my hardest to make it to the bus stop before the bus comes. I slow my run down to a jog when I near the bus stop and see people still waiting, and I slow my jog down to a walk when I get close enough that they notice me.

The random kids on the sidewalk smile and wave at me while I hear some mutter things like, "Even when he's almost late, he acts so calm and collected! So cool..!"

Did I ever mention I'm one of the most popular kids at school? Well, I probably am **the** most popular one at school, but I'll give that to Jinguuji Akane, the idol of the school and, believe it or not, my crush. I'm totally in love with her, almost to the point where I drool when I stare at her. And it's awesome that she rides my bus, meaning she's at the bus stop right now, or should I say, right in front of me.

Her long, wavy crimson hair compliments her red eyes perfectly. And it also brings out the red lipstick on her lips, even though she's cute without the makeup. She's currently wearing a pink shirt with a blue skirt, and a mini blue jacket with her name imprinted on the back. And~ the usual smile she has when she's about to greet someone.

"Good morning, Kanzaki-san," she bows. I feel a tug in my heart at how formal she is with me, which just makes me frown. She looks up. "Hey, your hair is unnaturally unkempt today. You must have been really late getting up, huh, Kanzaki-san?"

I scowl. "No one asked you to study how my hair looks, _Akane_," I say. Just saying her first name like that while we hardly ever talk is kind of rude. And saying it without a honorific is rude, too, but I swear to God that I'm saying it out of love. You can't be formal with the person you love, no matter how hard you try! "Is there anything else you want to say? Anything else that's _unnatural_ about me today?" No answer. "Then don't say anything if it's just going to waste my time!"

And with that I walk past her, taking out my phone from my pocket and beginning to type again.

"**[January 1st, Friday, 2016] 7:14 A.M. (My Neighborhood; The Bus Stop) I make it to the bus stop before the bus driver gets here. I'm so superior!**

**Objective: Make it to the bus stop before 7:15. Successful. **

**People To Beat: No one.**

**Obstacles: Nothing..."**

I sigh as I put my phone back in my pocket, looking up to see my two best friends; Tanaka Daichi and Watanabe Satoru.

"If that's how you treat people you like, I'd hate to see how you treat people you hate," Daichi whispers with a snicker. Satoru silently agrees, nodding his head. I sigh, not even going to respond.

I bet you're wondering: Why was he so cold to her when she was so nice? And when he likes her, too? Well... I don't know myself. I'm so shy and afraid that she'll notice my feelings for her and reject them that I automatically put up my defensive walls and verbally lash out at her whenever it's necessary. And she was talking out loud when she said my hair wasn't brushed and that I rushed over to the bus stop, bringing the perfect air around me to stop. Or something like that...

Anyway, I had to look perfect. I want to be perfect. I _yearn_ to be perfect. I'm always entering contests at school because I want to be superior to anyone and everyone else. So what if it's mentally and physically exhausting keeping up this... This act all day while doing all this extra stuff that I can avoid...

So what if I literally pass out when I get home? So what if I usually have headaches all day? **It's worth it.** If I'm perfect... There's nothing no one can say about me. No worries about bullying, being made fun of, or even being forgotten! I'm _there_... And I'll always be _there_.

And even still... Why doesn't Akane like me? Shouldn't she be head-over-heels for me..?

Whatever. I don't have time for those thoughts... At least not while people are around me...

My Superior Diary is what keeps me going day-to-day. I may not look it, but I'm really stressed out. I get home at, like, 8:00 because of all of the extra curriculum activities, and I still have tons of homework! And then... I'm self-conscious. I'm constantly depressed about Akane and... And..!

I shake my head to bring the coming tears back but wince at the coming headache. I'm still tired...

I should probably explain my Superior Diary now. Well... It's kind of like Cause-and-Effect... Or not. If I feel that someone's threatening my abilities in any way... I write it down. I write down the objective; the thing I'm going to do to overcome their expectations. Like... If someone told me that I'm going to get lower than a 90 on a test, I'd write the objective down as "Get over 90% on test."

Then I'd write down the people to beat; the person that told me I'd get under a 90%. And anyone else that's agreeing or with said person. And the obstacles are anything that could make it so I fail my obstacle. Such as... I could have too much homework or I have a project due tomorrow so I can't study. Or something like that...

I actually have a few entries where I've failed before...

I usually use every bone in my body to not fail... But... I'm _human._ Something I don't want to be at all. Humans aren't perfect... I want to be something more... Something of a superior race!

"You're still writing in that diary of yours, I see," Daichi says, putting his hands in his pocket.

"So?" I question, not liking where this conversation is heading. Daichi can be a bit... Dumb sometimes. If it's not something that he does then it's either weird or lame, but he is my friend, so he'd never tell other people I have a phone diary. Only him and Satoru are the only ones that know, and I'd like it to stay that way.

Daichi just sucks his teeth. "Nothing." As usual, Satoru doesn't say anything, but there's a glint in his eyes... A glint of understanding? I can't tell...

He's always so quiet. And, as usual, the bus stop is quiet. I'm too shy and ashamed to look at Akane, as usual. People whisper about the way I treated Akane, as usual. Everything's just "as usual... As usual..."

As usual...

...

"Okay, class. Your teacher's out for today, so I'm going to be your substitute!"

...W-What..?

"Can someone pick me up so I can write my name on the chalkboard?"

What the hell..?

"Oh, thank you! You're so kind!" The... Teacher, now being carried by a student so she could write her name on the board, grinned. "My name is Muru Muru! I hope we all get along, because I can assure you that troublemakers are _reeeally_ going to pay!"

Our substitute teacher, Muru Muru, has long purple hair kinda in the style of pig-tails. She's wearing a pink shirt, grayish jeans and big, white boots. Oh, and she's the size of a 5 year old.

...

"Today, we're just going to do a little questionnaire. Or should it be a called questionnaire? It's just one question," she jumps out of the student's arms, ignoring the looks of disbelief from the whole class. "If you look on your desk you'll see a "What Are Your Dreams For The Future" sheet. When you're done, turn it in so I can grade it. I don't expect much from you hu- I mean students, but try your hardest. Write down what's in your heart, and all that other mushy crap."

I wanted to laugh, I really did! But, the smile forming on my face turned upside-down when I looked on my desk and saw a sheet of paper. When..? When did she..?

"Get started~" she sings, acting as if everything going on was just normal. It's not normal, damn it!

"Excuse me," I raise my hand, putting an end to this little joke. "Where's the real teacher, little girl? You're doing a good job for a five year old, but we're going to need our real teacher if we're going to be here." She sneers.

"I _am_ your teacher, stupid."

The room got silent. This little kid did not just call the genius of the class _stupid._ This little kid did not just call the guy with the best grades in the school, **stupid**. This _**brat**_ did not just call Kanzaki Akihiko _**stupid!**_ What's he gonna do?! Is he gonna hit her, ridicule her, what?!

I smile. The air in the room turns back to normal. Everyone sighs in relief. I had to keep up my nice act, of course. This smile is so strained that's in unbearable..!

"Y-You... D-Did you lose your parent, little girl? Does your brother go to this school?" I ask. She frowns, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Man, this guy's annoying," she mumbles. A vein pops. I'm gonna kill her. "I'm your teacher, idiot. Do you not understand me? Are you foreign? I'll just have to punish you..."

She calls me an idiot, she thinks I'm foreign, and now she wants to punish me? I'm going in too deep... I don't want to show my mean side to the idiots behind me (Even though most of them have seen or heard of my relationship with Akane). I just need to breath in... Breath out... Clench my fist... Unclench my fist... Just calm down...

I turn around, fake smile plastered on my face, and walk to my seat. The whole class erupts in whispers about how calm and collected and cool I am. I smirk as I take out my phone, starting to type in my Superior Diary.

**"[January 1st, Friday, 2016] 10:09 A.M. (My School; Social Studies Class) Stupid ass five-year-old bitch pisses me off. Says she doesn't expect much from me and calls me an idiot... I'll show her... **

**Objective: Show Ms. **_**Pretty-In-Pink**_** I'm not an idiot. **

**People To Beat: Muru Muru**

**Obstacles: I can't show my mean side... And dreams..?"**

I look down at my paper and blank out. Dreams for the future? Is it asking me what I want to be when I grow up..?

...

**"[January 1st, Friday, 2016] 6:00 P.M. (My School; Social Studies Class) Stupid five-year-old bitch ridiculed me for the whole day. My whole image might be destroyed... And it's all her fault. I'm the only one still in class doing the sheet.**

**Objective: Show Ms. Pretty-In-Pink I'm not an idiot. Failure...**

**People To Beat: No one...**

**Obstacles: Nothing..."**

"I-I... Lost..."

I feel the tears sting my eyes as they pop up. There's no one else in the class... I don't hear anyone in the hallway, either... There's no reason to hold in my tears anymore. I can just... L-Let it o-out...

"Hey, idiot." My head instantly jerks up as I hear the familiar childish voice right beside me. I turn to the left... And there she is, Muru Muru, staring at me condescendingly. "What's wrong with you? Didn't you go to your other classes? Why are you still here? Did you even have lunch?!" She blinks. "Is it because I embarrassed you in front of everyone earlier?"

"_Shut up,_ **shut up,** _**shut up!**_" I scream, turning away from her as I furiously wipe my eyes. "You saw me cry..! Y-You're gonna tell everyone..! My-My-My life is over!"

"It sure is," she says. "I've already posted a picture of you crying on Instagram."

I ignore her, not really caring anymore. "Everyone else left the class before me..! They all gave me that pitying look, like they're better than me! They laughed at me! I was pathetic... I should have known this was going to happen! If only... If only I could read the future..!" I kept trying to wipe the tears away but as soon as one tear left another came. I'm really crying..! I'm truthfully letting out all these useless emotions!

"So?"

"So? So..? So?!" I look up and glare at her, the tears still running down my face. "I missed most of my classes! My beautiful perfect attendance is gone! I've missed most of the homework! I'm going to have to get it and do it tomorrow, along with the homework I'm gonna have tomorrow! I'm missing, no, I've missed the Academic Bowl meeting today! They were going to vote for Team Leader, and I just MISSED it! You don't understand my schedule... YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! JUST GO AWAY! IT'S YOUR FAULT THIS ALL HAPPENED, **IT'S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT!**"

"_Heeey_, you didn't write anything down on the paper... Is that why you're still here?"

"At least listen to me when I'm spilling my heart out!"

I sigh, massaging my temples. The tears have miraculously stopped, but that still doesn't exclude the fact that this bitch saw me crying and knows everything... And I'm almost positive she'll tell _everyone_.

"You don't have a dream for the future?"

I snort. "My dream for the future..." I muse, resting my face in my hand. "Nothing, obviously. There's nothing that deserves my greatness. Nothing at all..."

"How about becoming God?"

My eyes widen at the utter nonsense she's spouting. Becoming God? Is this little midget crazy?

"Well... It's not like someone like you can become God. Especially someone that was crying for nothing," she mumbles. "Forget I said it."

I'm almost tempted to write it in my Superior Diary. I even take out my orange phone, but put it back in my pocket when I realize how ridiculous that is.

"What was that?" She asks, her childish eyes blinking in curiosity. I sigh, not even caring anymore. My life is over... So what if she knows I have a phone diary? It'll just be another thing for kids to talk about at lunch.

"It's a phone diary; my Superior Diary," I take it out of my pocket again, opening it up and showing it to her. "Anytime someone is trying to be superior to me in any way or trying to make me feel inferior I write it in here. I try my hardest to beat it, which would be a success. If I don't... A failure."

She looks amazed, but I can see her eyes flashing in what I think is reminiscence. Did she have a diary when she was a kid? I don't care... Today is the worst day ever...

"I was serious about becoming God," she says after a while of reading my entries. I roll my eyes, but she continues. "You don't have a future, you write in a phone diary... Believe it or not, you're actually a perfect candidate to become God! Isn't that amazing?!"

I don't know if I was just being open-minded, if her craziness got to me, or I was just humoring her, but I actually considered her words. Being God, no matter how unachievable it is, is actually the perfect job for someone like me; someone that doesn't want to waste his life on normal people jobs. And being God means that you'll be perfect! This..! This is..!

I actually grinned. "Okay, crazy midget. I've considered your words... So..." I look down at the sheet of paper in front of me. "My future... My dream for the future is... Is to become God!"

Her lips curved up mischievously. "Well then, Kanzaki Akihiko; Fourth," she suddenly had my phone in her hands, giving it back to me. "You have been chosen to participate in a Survival Game where the winner becomes the God of Time and Space! You'll be fighting to the death with these things called Future Diaries, I've modified your phone to become one! Here ya go!"

I took my phone out of her hands and sighed, getting sick of this crazy talk about God's and now Survival Game's and Future Diaries. But when I held the phone in my hand... It felt different. I felt as if my whole life revolved around the thing.

"Now, as I said earlier, you'll be fighting 11 others to become God! You're gonna have to kill them, I hope you're alright with that, oh, and you can't break your phone! If your phone breaks in any way then you die!" She then starts to ramble about the importance of never allowing anyone to see my phone, be careful with it, blah blah blah. "Oh, and since 11 others will be after your life you will constantly be in trouble... You may even die! If your phone predicts your death then a **DEAD END** will appear. That means you have a 99.9% chance that you will die, but if you use your talents and phone to the best of your abilities then you may overturn that **DEAD END** on the enemy and end up victorious! Now, you probably have a bunch of other questions, and you'll definitely have more when you leave here, but I'm tired and don't feel like talking anymore. The first meeting will be January 4th, Monday, when all of the Diary Owners have been chosen. You can ask your questions there."

She turns around and begins walking away. "Remember: Don't let anyone see your phone; humans can be pretty clumsy. And you should be careful with it, too. If you break it; you die. And always make sure it's charged and turned on. You never know when another Diary Owner will strike. Even though the game hasn't officially started, there has been a case where a owner was eliminated before the start. Always stay on your guard."

And with that... She was gone, leaving me alone. The only thought going through my mind was "What the fuck?" But... For some reason her words put an impact on me. I had the feeling that I should trust everything she just told me... And hate it at the same time.

But, I'd know nothing without at least checking my phone to see if she was lying. Maybe my mind was blank at first... But a gazillion thoughts went through my mind when I opened up my phone and saw an entry that I didn't type.

**"[January 1st, Friday, 2016] 6:10 P.M. (My School; Social Studies Class) I unintentionally enter a death game...**

**Objective: Stay Alive.**

**People To Beat: 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th.**

**Obstacles: A lot... Too much..."**

W-What the..?

**"[? ?, ?, 2016] ? (?) I die...**

**Objective: Stay Alive. Failure...**

**People To Beat: No one... No one, anymore...**

**Obstacles: Nothing... Nothing, anymore...**

_**DEAD END**_**"**

I almost drop my phone on the floor and run. I almost drop my phone on the floor, run, and call the police. I almost drop my phone on the floor, run, call the police, and hide in my house for the rest of my life...

But when I blinked the two entries were gone and replaced with random entries of the weekend. The weekend that didn't even happen..! My future! Everyone I'm going to prove wrong (and some that I fail...) are right here... In my phone..!

...

I have the future... I have the future in my hands..!

_**Author's Notes: Well... That just happened. I hope you all liked this chapter and it'd just make my day if you review! Even if it's something that you don't like, I'd like to hear it so I can fix it in later chapters. And... Yeah. That's pretty much it. **_

_**Quote: Never let the future disturb you. You will meet it, if you have to, with the same weapons of reason which today arm you against the present. -William Wordsworth **_


End file.
